


Let's Steal a Moment, You and I

by Kienova



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Episode: s05e07 Together or Not at All, Season/Series 05, Semi-Public Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 23:41:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13375539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kienova/pseuds/Kienova
Summary: “You know,” she started, voice low so as not to draw attention to them. “A release of endorphins works beautifully as a natural remedy to pain.” Fitz’s eyes went wide at the suggestion, heart hammering beneath his ribs as he swallowed hard.





	Let's Steal a Moment, You and I

**Author's Note:**

> I've been dealing with a lot of depression and anxiety the last little while and apparently it results in these kinds of things. Oops.

“How’s the pain?” Jemma asked, trying not to cringe when the ship jerked again, Fitz’s hands tightening on his seatbelt as he finally managed to do up the clasp. 

“Not great but I’ve had much worse,” he responded, releasing the thick webbing until he could cup her cheek, stroking the soft skin. “What about you? Are you still nauseous?” Her heart fluttered at his concern. 

“I’m fine,” she said, blushing slightly at his raised eyebrow, his expression a concrete display of his disbelief. She chuckled softly, leaning into his palm. “I’m sure my ear will be sore for a few days and I’ve got a bit headache but I’m not the one who had to have stitches.” She turned her face to kiss his fingers, biting her lip. “I’m sorry I don’t have any painkillers for you.”

“I’m alright Jemma,” Fitz assured her, trying to hide the wince when the next lurch sent them both sideways, Jemma’s hand landing on his thigh as she tried to keep her balance. Coulson called out an apology, Daisy snickering as Deke started yelling, leaning into the cockpit to start giving unwanted instructions. When Fitz’s eyes landed back on Jemma, he noticed the impish expression on her face, her fingers suddenly tracing patterns against his leg. 

“You know,” she started, voice low so as not to draw attention to them. “A release of endorphins works beautifully as a natural remedy to pain.” Fitz’s eyes went wide at the suggestion, heart hammering beneath his ribs as he swallowed hard. 

“Jem, you’re uh, you’re not suggesting that we, uh -”

“You’re going to need to stay quiet. Can you do that for me?” She questioned, breath warm against his ear as she nipped at his neck just above his bandana. He nodded deftly, letting out a huff of air when he felt her hand sliding up from his thigh to palm at his cock through his trousers. He grit his teeth against the sensation, immediately growing hard beneath her fingers, straining against the fabric. She hummed softly against his ear. “Eager,” she teased. 

“Been 75 years,” he countered, accepting the kiss she gave him, the hand that wasn’t busy undoing his trousers stroking over his jaw. 

“I love you,” she murmured. He melted at the words, resting their foreheads together for a moment, her breath fanning out over his face. 

“I love you too. So much.” He was so caught up in the elation he felt at just being with her again that he almost forgot what she was doing, jolting slightly when she snuck her hand down his trousers, cool fingers wrapping around his erection a second later. He bit at the inside of his cheek, eyes wide as he sought out her gaze. Jemma was glancing back and forth between him and the others, careful not to be too obvious in her movements as she started to stroke him, squeezing gently. He let out a long controlled breath, catching her lips in a quick kiss when he was worried that he may make a sound. “God I’ve missed you,” he muttered when they broke apart. 

Jemma just smiled, scraping her teeth along his jaw as she worked her hand carefully, taking another look towards the front of the ship before she nudged him, letting him shift his hips until she could tug his trousers down just far enough that nothing important was dragged against the zipper when she pulled his cock free. Keeping their eyes locked, she brought her hand up, licking at her palm before lowering it back, immediately resuming the way she was touching him. 

“Feeling any relief?” she asked, voice so teasing that he nearly tore his seat belt off simply so that he could take her properly right there on the floor, only restrained by the recall that there were three other people that could turn and see them at any moment. 

“Little bit. More… tension than anything though,” he responded, sounding breathless even to his own ears as Jemma twisted her wrist on the next upstroke, her thumb rubbing at the head, spreading the leaking fluid around. He closed his eyes, dropping his head back against the seat, unable to stop the way his hips tried to buck into her hand. He heard Skye mutter something about Coulson needing more practice playing ‘Asteroids’ as the ship lurched again but he barely paid her any attention, his mind focused completely on the feeling of Jemma’s hand, her chest pressed against his arm and her breath on his neck. 

“The minute we’re safe and we can be alone I’m going to ride you so hard,” Jemma said, a slight whimper in her voice as she fidgeted, clearly aroused at what she was doing. Fitz clenched one hand against the edge of the seat, the other arm twining around Jemma until he could grab at the back of her coat. 

“I dunno Jemma, what if I can’t wait that long? What if we have a few minutes? I’ve always wanted to fuck you against a wall. Maybe now would be a good time,” he mused, watching her bite her lip, hand tugging quickly at his cock. “Would you like that?” he pressed, prompting her to nod frantically, cheeks stained pink. He could feel himself nearing the edge, heat spreading through his abdomen as he let out a tiny groan. “Jem-”

“Oh, you’re getting close, aren’t you?” she queried, glancing around the ship to make sure no one was paying them any heed. “How close are you?” Her eyes scanned his face, her breath coming out in soft pants. 

“R-really, uh, I’m, fuck Jemma,” he rushed, “I’m about to-” She didn’t wait to hear him finish, ducking down until she could slide her mouth over the top of his cock, sucking at him as she laved her tongue around the head. The hand that had been on the edge of the seat immediately tangled in her hair, his fingers twitching against her scalp as his hips bucked, his orgasm hitting him hard. Doing everything he could to keep quiet, he bit his lip, feeling himself twitch as he poured his release into Jemma’s mouth, her fingers still wrapped around his shaft as she bobbed her head. He cursed quietly, stroking her hair as the last pulses spilled onto her tongue. 

She waited a moment, letting him calm slightly before she pulled back, meeting his eyes before swallowing visibly. 

“Fucking hell woman,” he groaned, hastily shoving himself back into his trousers before yanking her into a rough kiss, feeling her moan into his mouth. “I swear, the minute we’re alone,” he muttered against her lips, knowing just from the way she kept shifting around that she was probably soaking wet and throbbing. 

“I can’t - I need, please,” she whimpered, taking his hand and placing it between her legs, hitching against his fingers as she tried to grind against him. He used the arm still wrapped around her back to tug her closer, pressing his thumb tight to the seam of her trousers, grinding it against her clit while his fingers slid further back, pressing and releasing against the fabric that covered her entrance. She barely lasted a minute, biting down on his shoulder as she tumbled into her orgasm, hips twitching. “Oh, oh Fitz,” she panted, forehead dropping to his chest as soon as she could move. He smiled down at her. 

“Better?” he asked. Jemma nodded, curling up against him as much as their seats would allow just as Coulson managed to get hit by another bit of space rock. 

“You’re going to get us killed! I should have stayed at the Lighthouse!” Deke yelled. 

“Oh shut up already!” Daisy countered all while Coulson swore under his breath, muttering how everyone was getting mandatory flying lessons once they were back to their own timeline. Shaking his head, Fitz held Jemma to him. 

“Jem, uh, you don’t usually, um,” he stammered, suddenly shy. She blinked up at him, exhaustion written on her features as she closed her eyes a second later, head dropping to his shoulder. 

“Didn’t have any tissues. Was the most logical option,” she replied, chuckling softly as he pressed another kiss to her hair. “Besides, it was something I’ve not done before. Figured now was as good a time as any to see if I could be a swallower.” Fitz groaned, hand tightening on her shoulder. 

“We’re moving to Perthshire the minute we get back. I’m done sharing you with anyone else if you’re going to say things like that to me.” 

Her laughter echoing through the ship and the mirth dancing in her eyes was more than enough of a response, even as she tangled their fingers together. 

“I’d like that.”        

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading <3
> 
> Feel free to come chat on [Tumblr](http://www.kienova66.tumblr.com) if you'd like.


End file.
